everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Quincy Lavender
Quincy Lavender is the son of the senator from the fairy tale The Magic Bon Bons by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Quincy Lavender Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Magic Bon Bons Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Emerson Cytryn Secret Heart's Desire: To become a great ballet dancer. My "Magic" Touch: I am a great lover of dance. Storybook Romance Status: I'd love to date a girl who loves dancing. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm not very good at public speaking. Ironic considering my dad is a senator. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. It's great to learn all the different kinds of dance. Least Favorite Subject: Riddling. Riddles are way too hard to understand. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Emerson. Character Appearance Quincy is of average height, with brown hair parted on the left and brown eyes. He wears a purple suit with a lavender shirt and a purple paisley tie. He wears glasses much of the time. Personality Quincy is a rather awkward young man who doesn't like public speaking. He hates delivering speeches and goes out of his way to avoid public speaking. Instead, his forte lies in dancing. He has been taking ballet lessons for quite a long time. He dreams of being a great ballet dancer. Biography Hello there! I'm Quincy Lavender, the son of former state senator William Lavender IV. During my father's tenure as a senator, he made friends with the Bostwicks and a Yale professor. One day, Bessie brought home some magic bonbons. Bessie, her parents, and the professor each ate a bonbon and began acting strange, but the senator saved his for later. He hoped to avoid behaving strangely, but when he ate his bonbon before a speech, he started dancing like a ballerina. On top of that, an actress named Claribel Sudds accused him of stealing her bonbons. It took months for my dad to get over his embarrassment, but he eventually did. He's not much of an artsy person. My mom, a former model from Montreal, is his third wife. I have several older half-siblings from my father's first two wives. My oldest sister is thirty years older than me - heck, I have a niece and nephew who are older than me! Mom taught me how to speak French (her native language), which is the language of ballet. I really want to be a ballet dancer. I've been taking lessons since I was five years old. Some kids make fun of me because of it, but luckily, ballets are popular at Ever After High. It's amazing that the ballet characters are all real people, with real kids attending my school! I take dance lessons at school, and I practice during Dance Class-ic. I've read up on my story, and I'm so happy to have the professor's son Emerson as my roommate! I'm also friends with Dr. Daws' daughter Bonnie and even Claribel's daughter Cleopatra. Cleopatra knows a lot about the arts. She can be a bit pretentious, but don't artsy types always tend to be like that? She's taught me quite a bit about expressions and gesticulations. The downside to my story is that I'm supposed to be stuck as a senator. I'm not good at public speaking. I'm very afraid to speak before a big crowd. The good thing about ballet is that the story is told through the movements and not through dialogue. I also see no shame in ballet dancing and would much prefer that than to be a senator. Goodbye now! Trivia *Quincy's name comes from Quincy, a town located near Boston. *Quincy's surname refers to the lavender bonbon that the senator ate. *Quincy has a pet female purple corn snake named Sugarplum. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Spike Spencer. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:American Category:The Magic Bon Bons